vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Phalaenopsis parishii
| wikispecies = Phalaenopsis parishii | commons = Phalaenopsis parishii }} Фаленопсис Париша или парисхии ( ) — эпифитное трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные. Назван в честь первооткрывателя преподобного отца Самюэля Париша. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название Phalaenopsis parishii. Синонимы * * * Биологическое описание Миниатюрный моноподиальный листопадный эпифит. Корневая система хорошо развитая, корни толстые, гладкие, ветвящиеся. Стебель короткий, полностью закрыт листьями. Листьев 1-3, они суккулентные, парные, тёмно-зелёные, удлинённо-овальные, длиной 5-17 см, шириной около 5 см. Цветонос короткий, прямостоящий или наклонный, зигзагообразный, плоский, длиной 5-14 см, появляется от основания стебля, несет 5-9 цветков. Цветоносов может быть несколько. Цветы ароматные (фруктово-конфетный запах днем), долгоживущие, диаметром около 2 см, распускаются одновременно, держатся 15-20 дней. Цветы молочно-белого цвета, с расплывчатой бело-бордовой очень широкой губой. Сезон цветения в природе — весна. Близкий вид - Phalaenopsis gibbosa. Ареал, экологические особенности. Восточные Гималаи: Мьянма, Ассам Индия, Таиланд и Вьетнам. Растет в низинных местностях на покрытых мхом ветвях деревьев, в тени, на высотах от 0 до 500 м над уровнем моря. Зимой, во время сухого сезона листья опадают. Сохраняются только у некоторых растений растущих в максимально благоприятных условиях. История Обнаружен в Мьянме в 1864 г. преподобным отцом Самюэлем Паришем (C.S. Parish), который служил настоятелем местной церкви и был страстным любителем орхидей. Париш отослал найденные экземпляры компании Мессера Лоу в принадлежащий ей ботанический сад Кью. В 1865 г. в «Ботанической газете» появилось описание растения, составленное Генрихом Густавом Райхенбахом. В культуре В культуре считается сложным растением, на подоконнике ему обычно не хватает тепла и влажности. Хорошо растет в оранжереях и комнатных теплицах. Температурная группа - теплая. Если имитировать природные условия, то круглый год нужно поддерживать дневную температуру 28-30°С, а ночную 20-25°С. Перепад температур между днем и ночью должен составлять 6-10°С. Минимальная ночная температура зимой 15 С. Освещение - тень, полутень. Прямого летнего солнца не переносит. Хорошо растет и цветет под полностью искусственным светом. Влажность воздуха – 70-80% круглый год. В период активной вегетации полив обильный. Субстрат всегда должен оставаться слегка влажным, но не мокрым. С ноября по март период покоя. Полив следует сократить. В культуре может не сбрасывать листья, если растение зимой не пересушивать. Наиболее предпочтительна посадка на блок. Между поверхностью блока и корнями растения устраивают толстую прокладку из мха, погружая в нее корни. Пересадка — по мере вымывания разложившегося мха и в случае перерастания блока. Слежавшийся потерявший свои свойства мох можно аккуратно удалить и подлолжить новый не пересаживая растение. После пересадки растение не поливают несколько дней. В гибридизации используется для получения мини-фаленопсисов. Некоторые первичные гибриды (грексы) * Green Imp' — fimbriata х parishii (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1973 * Iwan Kolopaking — parishii х violacea (Atmo Kolopaking) 1981 * Java Paris — javanica х parishii (Hou Tse Liu) 1995 * Love gift — parishii х gibbosa (Hou Tse Liu) 2000 * Lovely Kid — lobbii х parishii (Hou Tse Liu) 2005 * Memoria Mildred Holt — lindenii х parishii (D. Frank) 1999 * Micro Nova — maculata х parishii (Dr Henry M Wallbrunn) 1980 * Minuet — lueddemanniana х parishii (Dr Henry M Wallbrunn) 1976 * Paris Star — stuartiana х parishii (Hou Tse Liu) 2003 * Parma — mannii х parishii (Bertil Norrsell) 1971 * Partris — equestris х parishii (Fredk. L. Thornton) 1965 * Pink Heart — schilleriana х parishii (Dr Henry M Wallbrunn) 1979 Литература * Christenson, E. A. 2001. Phalaenopsis: a monograph. (Monog Phalaenopsis) 72–75. * Pasetti M, 1994, La specie: Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii Rchb. f. 1874. Orchis no.81. 7-8 * Gruss O, Rollke L, 1992, Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii forma flava, eine "neue" Form dieser reizvollen Art. Orchidee 43. (1): 42 * Karnehl JF, 1991, Phalaenopsis parishii : Phalaenopsis lobbii? Schlechteriana 2. (4): 138-142 * Gruss O, Rollke L, 1990, Die lange verschollene Phalaenopsis parishii wieder aufgetaucht Phalaenopsis parishii - Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii - Phalaenopsis lobbii. Orchidee 41. (5): 158-161 * Lodewijk J, 1987, Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii Rchb. f. Orchideeen 49. (2): 63-65 * Srivastava SK, 1985, A critical note on Phalaenopsis parishii Reichb. f. (Orchidaceae) from W. Siang, Arunachal Pradesh. J. Econ. Taxon. Bot., 7. (1): 141-143 * Luckel E, 1978, Phalaenopsis parishii Rchb. f. var. lobbii Rchb. f. 1869. Orchidee 29. (3): centre page pull-out xci - xcii * Pradhan GM, 1977, The natural conditions of Phalaenopsis mannii and Phalaenopsis parishii (with notes on their jungle mimics). Orchid Dig. 41. (3): 94 - 97 * Sweet HR, 1973, Observations on the genus Phalaenopsis: 13. Phalaenopsis parishii var. lobbii Rchb. f. Orchid Dig. 37. (5): 167-168 * Hunt PF, 1971, The correct name for Phalaenopsis parishii. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 40. (12): 1093-1094 * Harper, Tom. “Phalaenopsis Culture: Advice for Growing 20 Species.” Orchids Magazine, Volume 73, No. 2 (February 2004). Delray Beach, FL: American Orchid Society, 2004. * Leroy-Terquem, Gerald and Jean Parisot. Orchids: Care and Cultivation. London: Cassel Publishers Ltd., 1991. * Schoser, Gustav. Orchid Growing Basics. Nueva York: Sterling Publishing Co., Inc., 1993. * White, Judy. Taylor’s Guide to Orchids. Frances Tenenbaum, Series Editor. Nueva York: Houghton-Mifflin, 1996. Ссылки * Фотографии '' * на сайте Especes de Phalaenopsis * на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * the Orchid Review in 1893 * на сайте GRIN Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии